


三人行 后续1

by boli_hh



Series: 三人行 [4]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 三人行后续*33岁赫X20岁海*持续穿越，狗血车第一人





	三人行 后续1

李赫宰怕吓到人，刻意放缓放轻动作。轻柔的吻上嘴唇，含着李东海的唇瓣吸吮，小孩紧张的眨眨眼被李赫宰捂住。  
“小笨蛋，接吻要闭眼睛呀。”

掌心痒痒的，盖住的那双眼睛眨了眨，乖乖闭上。李赫宰移开手，小孩紧闭着眼睛身体僵直一动不动，还微微发抖。  
怪可爱的呢。

李赫宰揉揉他的头发“你在发抖，很害怕吗？”  
小孩使劲摇摇头，嘴唇微微抿起。眼皮抖了抖睁开，直直的看着李赫宰，声音十分清亮。  
“我不怕！”

噗——  
李赫宰被他逗的笑出声，亲亲李东海的脸颊“呀你真是……怎么这么可爱？”

李东海不说话，搂住李赫宰的脖子抱紧，软软的嘴唇贴上去亲了一口。见李赫宰瞧着自己不动，他就学着刚才人家对自己做的样子，小心地含住李赫宰的嘴唇。  
他本来是想主动一下，可吻上去发现李赫宰嘴唇肉肉的，像果冻似的。李东海抱紧人家咬着下唇不放，嘴唇一动一动的吸吮。  
李赫宰拉开他们的距离，曲起食指轻刮了下李东海的鼻尖“好吃吗？”

小孩不经逗，脸通红的不吱声，眼睛四处乱瞟又偷偷摸摸抬眼看他。李赫宰垂下眼眸和他对视，片刻之后他们默契的贴在一起，李赫宰叼着他的嘴唇不放，手在他身上游走。  
大手从睡衣下摆滑进去，顺着敏感的腰线来回抚摸光滑的肌肤。衣物和皮肤摩擦发出窸窸窣窣的声音，李东海从嗓子里挤出一声嘤咛，胯部小幅度地向上顶了顶。  
李赫宰一把拽开人的睡衣，却突然停住动作，一脸认真地问李东海“你多大了？”

 

？  
“20。”

 

尽管不知道李赫宰在搞什么，李东海还是如实回答。李赫宰松了口气，亲了亲李东海的胸膛。  
“还好，我还以为我搞了未成年。”

李东海脸更红了，嗔怪地瞪他一眼不吱声。李赫宰轻咬一下他的乳尖，瞄了眼人的表情叼住乳头吸吮。舌头灵活的来回拨弄，李东海长这么大第一次做这种事，当即加重呼吸，从鼻腔里挤出两声奶乎乎的声音，像个小奶猫一样。  
胸前痒痒的，有酥酥麻麻的感觉从胸前蔓延开来。李东海轻皱眉头，手放在李赫宰身上不知道该怎么办。

“你现在还有反悔的机会。”  
李赫宰抬起头，亲了亲李东海的嘴唇。小孩红着脸摇摇头，又把他的头摁回胸前。

李东海从小就是这样，这么多年一直没变过，一直是个勇敢又坦率的家伙。

李赫宰垂下眼睛，眼眶突然有些热。他还记得他跟李东海第一次的时候，没有经验又莽撞，把李东海疼得抓着床单哭的厉害，手臂的青筋暴起，在他身下抖的像筛子一样也没让他离开。  
他亲了亲李东海的胸膛，没什么肌肉，处处透着青涩。含住粉嫩的乳尖，来回拨弄乳头，用嘴唇裹住吸吮，舌头绕着乳晕转圈。李东海哼唧两声又赶紧抿嘴，被李赫宰伸过来的手指撑开嘴唇。  
李赫宰扶住他的后脑吻上去，手臂用力带着翻过身，歪过头去亲他的耳朵。他知道李东海耳后很敏感，果不其然他一凑过去，李东海立刻缩了缩脖子。

“嗯……痒…”

李赫宰摁住他的后颈，像拎小猫似的捏捏他的脖颈。坏心眼的冲李东海吹气，然后含着耳垂一路描摹耳朵的轮廓，舌头钻进耳洞模仿交合的动作进出。  
李东海以前哪受过这个，被金希澈保护的太好谁也别想碰他一下。一被这么对待软着身子趴在李赫宰身上，下身无意识的磨蹭顶弄，哼哼唧唧地发出小猫一样的声音。  
李赫宰放在他背上的手沿着脊柱上下抚摸两下，顺着曲线滑到腰间，钻进睡裤揉捏臀瓣。李东海迎着手的方向微微塌腰，他们侧躺着靠近，李赫宰从脖子一路亲到胸前，坏心眼的在脖子上留下几个红痕，又在胸前咬出个牙印。  
“盖章，你是我的人了。”

李东海赶紧把身体转到正面头歪到另一边，耳根都是粉红的。他真是觉得奇怪，都说人老了就不好看了，怎么这个人都三十多了比以前还帅呢。  
他又瞟了眼李赫宰，好帅呀……

然后下身被狠狠地撸了一把，李东海没有防备，一下子叫出声。李赫宰挑眉，得意地看他“做这种事情还能分神，想挨收拾了是不是？”

李东海内心疯狂尖叫，这也太他妈帅了吧？！！

不过他到底年纪小，要是搁在十多年后，早就攀上李赫宰的肩膀，贴上他的耳朵吹气让他罚自己。眼下他只管脸红的快滴出血，小手伸出来犹豫半天碰了碰李赫宰鼓起的胯间。

还不敢摸，就小心翼翼地碰了下又缩回去。

李东海给自己打气，都是男人摸一下怎么了。他又碰了一下，李赫宰一下子笑出声。  
“你怎么这么可爱啊？”

 

李东海又是那副表情，懵懂的瞪着眼睛，满脸无辜，还粉红粉红的。  
李赫宰揉揉他的头发说道“好啦，适应就到此为止吧。”

他起身脱掉衣服露出精壮的上身，身上的肌肉跟着他的动作收缩张弛。李东海眼睛都直了，呆呆地看他的动作。  
李赫宰回过头就看见小家伙一脸仰望，他直接把人压在身下，手臂用力脱下自己的裤子扔到一边。馋出液体的分身蹭着李东海的睡裤，布料被液体打湿呈深色。  
李赫宰完全兴奋起来，李东海久违的生涩让他整个人都有些急躁，动作也加快速度。嘴唇贴着皮肤吸吮一路向下，小腹跟着他的动作一收一收的，李东海喘着粗气看他，曲起双腿夹住李赫宰的身体。李赫宰顺势把他的裤子脱下来，两条小细腿害羞的并上又被他分开到两边。  
未经人事的性器笔直的翘着弹了弹，颜色粉嫩一看就是处子。李赫宰轻轻弹了一下，小孩哼唧两声更害羞了。  
像曾经那样吻遍他全身，那双手从纤细的脚腕开始，一路抚摸一路亲吻来到腿根。李赫宰双手穿过腿弯把人折起来露出私处，凑上去亲了亲然后在大腿内侧留下几个吻痕，还坏心眼的咬了一口。  
李东海只顾着害羞和快感，也没去细想身上的这些痕迹之后怎么解释，他压根不知道李赫宰心里的那点小九九。

看着小孩身上细细密密的吻痕，李赫宰十分有满足感，他绝对不会承认这是男人的劣根性和占有欲在作祟。  
他忽然停下动作，视线炙热来回扫视，李东海浑身都泛起粉色，抓着他的手晃了晃。

“哥哥……”

李赫宰顿时觉得下身又涨大几分，李东海还不知道，软软糯糯的声音沾着情欲更黏糊，像含了块奶糖一样。

“哥哥你别一直看我……”

李赫宰深吸一口气，这样不行，他感觉自己快爆炸了。  
他支起身子在屋里扫视一圈，一把抓过护手霜。把李东海的分身握在手中熟练的套弄，单手拧开盖子放到一边。小孩知道他接下来要干什么，犹犹豫豫的支起腿分开，又觉得不好意思想并上。李赫宰低下头挡住，直接把他的那根含进嘴里。

“嗯……”  
李赫宰口腔温热湿软，是他少的可怜的那几次自慰中从未感受过的。李东海舒服的扬起头，手指插进李赫宰发间微微用力。听见他的声音李赫宰更卖力些，舌头抵着马眼拨弄，嘴唇裹住柱身深喉几次，含到根部时不断收紧喉咙的肌肉挤压。  
李东海哪受过这个，几下就发出难耐的喘息。大腿肌肉哆嗦几下，似乎是有了要射的征兆，然后被李赫宰一把掐住根部“不许射。”

小孩委屈的应了，脚趾都蜷缩在一起，浑身透着粉色。李赫宰奖励的拍拍他示意人趴过去，单手拧开护手霜的盖子挤到他的臀瓣。  
还是少年身形的李东海听话的跪爬着，上身趴到被褥上，背部肌肉紧张的收缩，连带着肩胛骨也跟着变换几下，像翅膀一样。李赫宰从尾椎顺着抚摸到脖子，轻轻捏了捏又回到身下，把乳白色液体涂抹到洞口，手指绕着紧闭的穴口打转。  
李东海感受到身后隐蔽的地方正在被抚摸，把脸埋进被褥间，闷闷地出声。

“你快点……”

李赫宰轻笑一声，拍了下他的屁股“着什么急，不怕疼啊。”  
小孩只露个后脑勺，闷闷地摇摇头，老半天才说话“你不会让我疼的。”

李赫宰手一顿，满心欢喜快从胸腔里溢出。他忍不住低头去亲亲人的尾椎，他怎么会这么幸运的遇到这个可爱又勇敢的家伙。

“可能会不舒服，疼要告诉我。”

李东海点点头，深吸一口气憋住不敢动，缩着脖子耸起肩膀，若不是下身被李赫宰的手掐住，他恨不得缩成一团。  
身后打转的手指绕着那里摸了摸然后伸进去，李东海蓦地皱起眉，身后条件反射的夹紧。身后从未被使用过的地方突然侵入异物的感觉十分不好，他甚至生理性的产生恐惧。

“难受…”

李东海的声音沾上些哭腔，疼倒是不疼，就是难受的要命。李赫宰空出只手握住他软下来的前端套弄，埋在体内的手指继续深入。  
到底是他年纪大有经验，刚刚还喊着不舒服的小孩一下子乖了，偶尔从鼻腔里发出几声呻吟，身后紧咬着他的洞口也放松许多。  
李赫宰趁机又加入一根手指，往洞口挤了些护手霜，来回转动手腕在甬道内摸索。小幅度地抽插几下之后，两根手指撑开洞口又并上，来回摩擦后穴。终于，在一次进出之后找到他体内的敏感点，李东海突然脊背肌肉收紧，后穴使劲收缩。

“啊！……别碰那…嗯……”

李赫宰抓着手里的分身飞速套弄，另一手进进出出照着前列腺的地方顶弄，几次以后四根手指并在一起，不断地插进又抽出。  
安静的房间里响起黏腻的水声和轻微的喘息声，小孩露出来的侧脸眉头皱着，脸红红的。身后的洞口不再紧绷，湿软着任他的手进进出出。

“嗯……哥哥…我想射………”

柱身抖动几下，被李赫宰恶意的堵住马眼。小孩憋的性器涨红，哆嗦好几次都被堵住，软着声音去喊他。李赫宰指腹故意划过敏感的头部，刚松开手指李东海就射出来，浓稠的精液喷到身下的床单。  
小孩是第一次前后齐手，高潮之中身后进出的手也没停，反而加快了速度延长高潮的快感。李东海眼泪瞬间落下来，扭动着身子躲开却被李赫宰顶开双腿，手臂铁箍一般牢牢的掐住他的腰。  
“啊………哥哥！呃…不要了我不要了……”

“那可不行，我们海海吃饱了，哥哥还饿着呢。”

李赫宰抽出手指，拉着小孩起来摁到自己胯上。李东海被他摁着头压在下身，男性的麝香气味在鼻息间传开。他动了动想躲到一旁，却被放在脑后的大手紧紧压住。  
李赫宰揉揉他的头发，温声哄着“乖，我教你。”

小孩微张着嘴看他，嘴唇边露着两颗尖尖的小牙，跟个刚足月的小奶虎一样。李赫宰放柔语气，摸摸他的脸颊。  
“把牙收起来，嘴唇包住就好。”

对着年纪小的李东海，李赫宰说话时总无意识带着点哄骗的意味，轻声诱导李东海，手指插进他的发间轻轻按摩，他比年轻时候有耐心，也更温柔。  
轻声细语地安抚李东海，握着自己往他嘴边凑了凑。小孩睫毛紧张的抖动几下，犹豫的张开嘴巴。

“对…宝宝嘴张大点。”

李东海手指蜷在一起，眉毛快撇成八字，看了看李赫宰才乖乖张大嘴巴。他从来没做过这种事，含进个头部就不动了，委屈巴巴地抬眼看李赫宰，舌头舔了舔嘴里的东西不敢动。  
他舌头舔那两下正好抵在龟头，敏感的地方被若有若无的划过两下，李赫宰本就涨的生疼的性器顿时又涨大。

“乖孩子，让我进去好不好？”

李赫宰皱着眉头支起上身，大手放在脑后微微用力。李东海被迫撑开嘴巴，那根东西直接撞进口腔深处，鼻尖撞到李赫宰的小腹，体毛蹭在脸上痒痒的。

“唔……”  
李东海合不拢嘴唇，唾液顺着嘴角流下来。被这么一撞眼圈一下子通红，泪花粘在睫毛上看上去可怜兮兮的。  
他这样反而引起李赫宰的施虐心，想把这个小家伙欺负到满脸都是眼泪，哭喊着求自己才好。  
这么奶乎乎的小家伙，软软的很想捏一下。他这么想着，扶着人的手更用力了些，前后摆胯变本加厉去撞他。  
小孩第一次遇到这种事，一上来就猛烈的节奏呛的他甚至来不及换气。脸颊两侧酸涩的要命，下巴沾满了口水。李东海被不停撞向喉咙的性器弄的只能发出呜呜的声音，眼泪稀里哗啦的砸下来。  
李赫宰察觉到已经是李东海能做到的极限了，但他停不下来。进出的时候偶尔还会擦着虎牙的边儿，有一丝丝清浅的疼痛反而让他更兴奋。李东海又呜咽几声，抬手推他。  
李赫宰额角的血管都快突出来，咬着牙后退，性器沾满唾液而发亮。李东海撑在他身前咳嗽几声，被人挑起下巴抬头，迎着落下的吻。  
李赫宰单手搂着他把人放平，随手扯过枕头垫在李东海腰下。

“我觉得你应该不会喜欢背对着我。”

李东海红着脸胡乱点头，冲着人伸出手要抱抱，被李赫宰捉住放到嘴边亲亲。  
李赫宰分开他的双腿压到两边，又往手上吐了些唾液作润滑。身后隐蔽的位置正被胡乱磨蹭，李东海几次想并上腿都被压住。他本能的想躲开，身上的人摁住他“别怕。”

李赫宰的话像是什么定心丸一样，李东海老老实实的不动，紧盯着李赫宰的动作睫毛轻颤，人也在发抖。  
知道他害怕，李赫宰什么恶趣味都没有，单手撑着床褥扶着自己磨蹭几下，腰部用力埋进头部。  
身后的地方被撑开，从下身开始如同被撕裂一般，后穴忍不住紧缩拼命地向外用力，想把入侵的异物推出去。李东海从嗓子里挤出一声痛呼，张了张嘴眼泪直接扑簌簌地往下掉。比他想象的还要疼，像被钉在柱子上似的。  
李赫宰单手扣紧他的身体，咬咬牙狠心继续深入，性器撞开不断绞紧的肠道，如同在开拓一般不断深入。  
李东海直接哭出声，跟开了阀的水龙头一样，泪珠连着往下流。李赫宰心疼的给搂进怀里，肩膀送到人嘴边，低头亲了亲李东海汗湿的头发。  
“疼就咬我，别忍着。”

李东海把脸埋在他肩上摇摇头，哭声也小了些，憋着不肯出声。李赫宰蹭蹭他的头让他抬起脸，低下头吻住嘴唇温柔的舔咬几下，然后腰部用力向前一撞，整根埋进去。  
即便是被堵住嘴李东海也疼的喊出声音，李赫宰还没来得及安抚他，门把手突然被转动几下，门外朴正洙推了推门。  
“赫宰？你锁门干嘛？又欺负东海了是不是？”

听到自己哥的声音，李东海连哭都忘了，吓得一下子收紧肌肉，李赫宰被他突然一下夹的嘶了一声，赶紧稳着声音回答。  
“没有啊，逗他的，我俩闹着玩呢。”

朴正洙似乎不信，又转了转门把手“不对吧，那刚才东海怎么哭了？”

“你把门打开，让我看看你俩干嘛呢。”

李东海抹把眼泪，假装什么事没有“哥我俩正比手劲儿呢，马上到关键时候了，等会的。”

朴正洙答应了一声就走了，他俩抱成一团又等了好一会也没有动静才松口气。李赫宰坏笑着咬一口李东海的脸颊“原来是这么比手劲儿的？”

李东海后知后觉的害羞，使劲拍他一巴掌，清脆的巴掌声之后李赫宰直接向前顶了一下。刚刚张牙舞爪的人一下子没动静了，委委屈屈的让他轻点。  
李赫宰亲亲他，问道“还疼吗？”

李东海歪着头，被刚刚那么一吓转移注意力，好像真的不疼了。李赫宰撑了撑胳膊，缓慢的抽插几下，见李东海表情还算可以加快节奏。  
他对李东海可以说是了如指掌，尤其是现在这个软乎乎的小不点，他最知道怎么能让他舒服。  
李赫宰单手撑住身体前后小幅度的律动，空出只手移到身下，抓着李东海软下去的分身套弄。身后被反复使用的不适被前端的快感冲散许多，紧皱的眉头也松开。李东海小声哼唧两声环住李赫宰的脖子，额头抵在身前温度高得惊人的肩膀。  
“快点……”

“好，那你可忍住别出声呀。”

李赫宰把人抱起来挂在身上，双手掐住他的腰上下移动，迎合自己撞击的节奏。指节用力深陷腰间的软肉中，身下相连的地方因为猛烈的撞击而发出沉闷的声音。  
粗壮的性器进得又快又深，把不断收缩的后穴撞开，李赫宰把他向上托了托，在体内的那根突然变化角度，正好撞到敏感点上。

“呃嗯！……”

那一下正中重心，从未体会过的快感像溢满池子的水溅出来一般，李东海甚至哆嗦了一下，浮起一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
李赫宰手臂环住他的腰，低声凑到他耳边“嘘…宿舍可隔音不好。”

李东海瞪大眼睛，赶紧捂住嘴巴。李赫宰可不管这么多，紧紧地勒住他的腰上下顶弄，身下那张小嘴绞着自己不松口，一插进去软肉就四面八方的包裹住他。  
李赫宰舒服得出了一身汗，额头的汗水甩了甩滴到李东海脸上，小孩红着眼睛看他，后穴平白无故的使劲收紧。李赫宰察觉到以后速度更快，坏心眼儿的只朝着那一点顶弄，堪比射精的快感一波波顺着脊椎上爬。  
剧烈的活动中李东海双手紧紧抓住李赫宰的肩膀，他感觉自己快要被撞飞出去，失去桎梏后半张的唇齿间吐出连串的呻吟。  
青涩的声音加上暧昧的喘息，在狭小的房间里转了个圈儿铺满整个屋子。耳边能听到的尽是那些淫靡的水声和肉体相撞的声音，依稀的还能听到外间客厅电视响起的声音和走动发出的声响。

“乖孩子小声点，你想让哥哥们都听见吗？”

李东海本就眼泪含眼圈，一听他说完一下子紧张起来，眼泪顺着流下哭花了小脸，努力抬起一只手捂嘴。  
李赫宰一看他松手了，突然加快动作，抱着人倒在床上。他忘了这个时候的床硬得要命，一倒下去差点震死他，埋在李东海体内的那根这一撞顶得更深，把人撞得惊呼出声。  
李赫宰轻咳一声支起身子，双腿支起分到两边不动。李东海不明所以的跪在身上看人，他体内那根存在感极强，有种被填满的满足感。

“…哥哥？”

李赫宰突然冲他暧昧一笑，然后猛地开始律动。坐骑的姿势让分身进得更深，李东海一下子就软下腰身，脸颊潮红着半闭眼睛，顾不上什么捂住嘴巴，止不住的呻吟声铺满整个房间，跟着身下的节奏一声比一声大。  
好像要被顶穿了一样，从体内源源不断传来的快感把整个人淹没，李东海哆嗦了几下，颤颤巍巍的伸手去抚慰前边，被李赫宰一把拉住十指相扣到半空。

“海海，腰动一动。”

李东海跟着他的指令去做，李赫宰向上顶的同时向下坐，两下相合撞得前端不停地向外吐着液体，龟头颜色变得深红。

“嗯…哥哥、想…想射………”

李赫宰松开一只手，抓着他不断吐着液体的前端快速套弄，李东海被前后齐手的照顾几下就腿软的跪不住，肌肉猛地收缩刚要射就被捏住。李赫宰堵住马眼不让他射，单手撑着身子向更深的地方挺进。

“总射可对身体不好，趁着年轻我帮你治一下哦…”  
李赫宰一边说一边进得更深，脊背的肌肉和腹肌张弛收缩“前列腺按摩治疗听过吧？”

 

金希澈一回来发现往常总在客厅等自己的弟弟今天没在，他走过去拍了拍朴正洙“东海呢？”

朴正洙头都没回，冲李赫宰的房间偏了偏头“赫宰屋里玩呢。”

“玩什么？”金希澈觉得新奇，这俩小崽子不是前天刚吵完架来着。  
朴正洙正看着电视呢，什么也没想含糊地回了句“掰手腕吧，没看见。”

金希澈哦了一声，往李赫宰的房间走，趴在门上听了一会突然快步走回客厅，一把拽起朴正洙。  
“掰手腕？？？？”

朴正洙看电视看得好好的，突然被他扯起来也十分火大“你有病啊？”

金希澈直接关了电视，客厅安静下来隐约听到屋里传来的声音，没有电视的干扰十分清晰。李赫宰房间里李东海带着哭腔，又哭又叫的求饶，还混着木床不堪重负嘎吱嘎吱的声音。

“呃……赫、嗯……哥哥让我射……啊我想射……”

 

…………  
客厅里还有怕他们俩吵架赶来拉架的几个成员，几个人均是一脸一言难尽的表情。  
金希澈停顿了老半天，转头问朴正洙“掰手腕？”

朴正洙也着实吃了一惊，慌忙拉住他“哎你别吓着他们。”

金希澈现在火冒三丈，恨不得直接把门踢开给李赫宰拎出来摁在地上揍。前两天还跟李东海一副要誓死不共戴天的样子，今天就做这种事？？  
他更在意的是这俩人说不清楚感情就上床，在他眼里李东海就是个不谙世事的小娃娃，这绝对是被骗了。  
屋里的人压根不知道外边什么情况，李东海哭的满脸是眼泪，软乎乎的只知道抓着李赫宰的臂膀求饶，奶里奶气的声音有些沙哑。

“呜…哥哥…让我射……”

李东海下身憋得涨红，身后被持续贯穿延长高潮的快感，一波一波的如同海水拍打岸石。他这个时候最是容易哭的年纪，第一次就是这种过于承受的情欲折磨得他眼泪止不住地掉，正符合李赫宰的心思。  
不过李赫宰也不舍得欺负得太狠，逗了一会就松开手，身上的人尖叫一声终于如愿以偿得以释放。  
李赫宰停下动作，顺着李东海的脊背轻轻抚摸，老半天怀里的人才意识回笼，动动身子睫毛还沾着泪水。  
李赫宰亲亲他的眼睛“自己动试试？”

李东海乖乖点头，然后扶着李赫宰的肩膀起伏，几下之后掌握了技巧，前后摆着腰身逐渐进入状态，李赫宰埋在他胸前咬着乳头不放，手在臀瓣上肆意揉捏。

“我们东海真棒…”

李东海害羞得要命，胸膛上都泛着粉红，眼神迷离紧盯李赫宰的表情，微张的嘴唇还能看到尖尖的小虎牙。  
李赫宰专注的看他，拉低脖子吻上去，唇齿搅弄间泄出几声呜咽，小孩努力的回应他，身下还在不停摆动。  
这种生涩的主动极大取悦李赫宰，他把人抱起来压在墙上，突然悬空吓得李东海赶紧抱紧人，手脚并用像只树袋熊，缠得紧紧的。  
怕磨到后背，李赫宰特意在李东海身后垫了手臂，双手环住他摁在墙上肏弄。大开大合的动作弄得李东海眼角被情欲染得发红，他这个时候比之后还容易哭，一顶到地方眼泪就稀里哗啦的往下流。软软的嘴唇半张着，满眼都是李赫宰的倒影，软着声音喘息混在下身交合处淫靡的水声。  
他努力的向前去靠近李赫宰“嗯……亲、呃…让我……”

李赫宰会意，抱得更紧些吻上嘴唇，把那些好听的声音堵在唇齿间。小孩被他做的浑身都是粉的，曲起指节在他身上留下几道不轻不重的划痕，难耐的后仰着头靠在墙上，眼前的画面都变了颜色，像加了什么滤镜一样。  
李东海甚至有些听不太清四周的声音，耳边尽是李赫宰顶进顶出时的粗喘，还有他凑到自己耳边说的那些浑话。  
下身不知道什么时候又站起来，吐出的液体随着他们激烈的动作沾到身上。李东海后穴开始不规律收缩，带着哭腔的喘息声含糊不清地念叨李赫宰的名字，刚刚止住的眼泪又顺着眼角流出。  
李赫宰凑过去吻走眼泪，低声说道“我们东海眼睛最漂亮了，不可以哭哦……”

他单手搂着李东海的腰远离墙壁，另一只手抹去他脸上的泪痕，把小孩挂在自己胯上冲刺。李赫宰抿嘴不语，只一味地蛮横顶弄。任凭李东海挠他的脊背让他慢点，他们俩声音这么大屋外边的人肯定都能听见，不过李赫宰现在根本想不到那么多，也顾及不了小孩第一次要轻点。满脑子只有一个想法，就是狠狠地贯穿他。  
他感觉到夹着自己的甬道收缩得愈发频繁，把人放到床边固定在自己身下，胳膊肘顶住他的肩膀，迫使李东海的双腿完全分开在两边，大张着腿任人进出。

“呃……嗯！”  
李赫宰用力挺腰那一下深得像是要进胃里，平坦的小腹被体内的性器撑得凸起一块，透过薄薄的肚皮能看见性器进出的形状。李东海紧促的抽气几声，手臂突然用力扣紧，眼睛紧盯着李赫宰的脸。

“不行……我要到了…啊！……”

猛烈的动作下李赫宰愣是分出一只手去掐出他，额角的血管鼓起，低下头含着他的下唇啃咬“乖，我们一起……”

“嗯…松手……放开我……”

李赫宰含着他的下唇吸吮，黏黏糊糊的嗦着安抚他，李东海临近高潮时后穴不间断的收紧差点要夹断他，李赫宰忍不住低喘。  
“嘶…真紧……”

李东海被快感完全侵袭，无意识的挣扎着想挣脱开控制，大腿用力夹紧李赫宰的腰，来不及咽下的唾液顺着半张的嘴角流下，合着眼泪一起沾满下巴。  
李赫宰又反复抽插了有几十下，腰部用力顶进深处射出，同时松开禁锢李东海的手。

高潮过后李东海大腿根酸的合不上腿，整个人像从水里捞出来的一样浑身是汗。高潮的余感还在不断袭来，他忍不住微微战栗无意识的夹紧双腿。  
李赫宰把他抱进怀里，揉揉汗湿的头发又顺着脊背安抚的摸一摸，亲亲他的额头轻声细语说话“宝宝辛苦了。”

李东海脸上的潮红刚退下又重新回来，红着脸埋进他怀里，只露出个红红的耳朵尖。李赫宰怕他感冒，又亲密一会赶紧抱他去洗澡。  
一打开门，以金希澈为首的哥哥们全都站在门外，尤其是金希澈，一脸要杀了他的表情。  
李赫宰看到金希澈一噎，条件反射的倒退一步，即便是现在三十多岁了，他对上当年那个随时要爆炸的金希澈还是害怕。李东海赶紧把脸转到李赫宰那边，蹭蹭头把脸埋进人怀里，鸵鸟状窝在李赫宰身上不敢抬头。  
金希澈眼睛一瞪，刚要张嘴开骂就看见从李东海腿间缓缓流下十分暧昧的液体，他一眼就知道那是什么，火一下子冲到头顶。  
“李赫宰你他妈……”

“哥你明天再骂我吧，先让我给他洗个澡然后陪他睡一觉的，东海累了。”  
李赫宰错了下身子，赤身裸体目不斜视的进浴室。金希澈在后边气的眼睛瞪得老大，咬牙切齿恨不得把房门咬出个牙印儿。  
他们宿舍的浴室太小，连浴缸都没有。李东海大腿酸的要命，就只管软着身体闭眼靠在李赫宰身上。  
他之前没被李赫宰这么好脾气的对待过，这一下子性事过后的餍足和之前的委屈一齐涌上来，眼泪汪汪差点又要哭出来，委屈巴巴的转身搂住李赫宰的脖子贴近。  
“以后也会对我这么好吗？”

李赫宰猝不及防的被他扑过来后退两步赶紧稳住身子，手臂习惯的环住他。听见人的问话李赫宰愣了愣，亲亲他认真地回答“会的呀，一直会的。”

“他也会么？”

李赫宰停顿了一会，认真的想了想点头“他也会的，而且会一直在一起的。”  
李东海闷闷地点头，手臂环住他更紧了些，小声凑到他耳边和他咬耳朵。  
“我都不想让你走了，你怎么这么好呀。”

李赫宰低笑两声，关掉花洒给他擦干身体。  
“他也会对你这么好的，你再等一等。”

他们再出来的时候客厅已经没人了，看样子金希澈被他们拉住了。  
李赫宰没管那么多，直接抱着人回屋，他床上还不知道被谁扔了管消炎的药膏。李赫宰收拾干净床铺陪李东海躺下，胳膊放到人头下当枕头，侧过身子把小孩整个抱住。  
李东海又困又累，眼睛都懒着睁，撅起嘴巴胡乱亲他一口缩回去，过一会呼吸变得绵长。  
李赫宰悄悄睁开眼，看他乖乖缩在自己身侧，像个小猫一样一脸满足睡得正香。他想到之后还会经历的事，揉了揉李东海的头发在上面落下一个吻。  
“晚安宝贝。”


End file.
